


A Month in the Making

by Whoevenknows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Month 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami Month 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Treehouse AU

The leaves hadn’t even completely fallen yet. There wasn’t even enough of a chill in the air to need a jacket. But the wind was up and the grass was beginning to brown. 

Korra sat up in her old treehouse, looking through all the old books she’d left up there for years. Some of the pages were crunchy and rumpled from being rained on and drying and being left outside. Others had been more protected, sitting in a box. Those had been her favorite. 

She was shuffling through one of them when she heard the door open. Looking up, she saw her best friend’s head pop in with a smile.

“Hey.” Korra closed the old book and set it aside. 

“Hey,” Asami finished climbing up and closed the door behind her. “Your mom said you were up here cleaning. I almost didn’t believe her.”

“Well mostly I’m just looking over all this old stuff.” Korra picked up an old play-doh jar and opened it. It was hard and dry, of course. “Reminiscing, you know?”

Asami sat down beside her against the old wooden wall. “It’s been so long since I was up here.” She said, running her hand over the creaky floor, sighing. “I’d almost forgotten the weird smell that’s up here.”

Korra laughed and pulled out a car freshener from her pocket. “I came prepared this time.” She swung it by the string. “I don’t mind the smell, though.”

“Yes, well, I’m not entirely convinced you have a sense of smell at all.” Asami took to the tiny tree and threw it to the middle of the treehouse floor. 

Shrugging, Korra picked up another old book, and began rifling through it. Asami leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. A ceiling she’d stared at many times as a kid. During sleepovers, or just hanging out, it had been a comfort to her. Now there was one big hole toward the corner, and a few smaller ones scattered over the rest of it, a result of the big storm they’d had a few years ago. 

She looked over to Korra again, who was oblivious in her half-immersion into the old book. How many hours had they spent up her as kids, reading, playing games, and just talking? It had been up here, with Bolin and Mako, playing truth or dare, that Asami had realized just how beautiful her best friend was. It hadn't come up in the game, but watching Korra laugh about how dumb the boys were made her stop and think for a moment.

But that had been years ago.

“I still come up here pretty often.” Korra said, breaking the silence. “It’s uh, it’s a good place to come and think.” 

Asami hummed her acknowledgement, taking another book from their old makeshift shelf to look through. 

“I’ve been thinking about rebuilding it. For Jinora and Ikki and Meelo. And I guess now Rohan. They always want to come up here and play, but it’s so run down….”

“Rebuilding it would be nice. They would definitely love it.” 

“You wouldn’t mind? If I let them use it?” Korra quickly glanced up at her and back to the book. 

“Why would I? It’s your treehouse.”

“Our treehouse.” Korra corrected her. “I mean, we used to practically live up here. It’s as much yours as it is mine. Almost all of these books are yours anyway.”

“It’s in your yard. You and your dad built it. I just came up here with you.” Asami closed her book and looked to her friend. “But no, I don’t mind. Let the kids use it, if you want. We’ve had a lot of fun up here, and they could too.”

Korra stood up, and pulled Asami up with her. The ceiling wasn’t nearly as high as they remembered, but it was just tall enough they didn’t have to duck, though Asami’s hair did brush it. 

“What do you say to one more night? Just the two of us, sleeping up here like we used to. Telling scary stories, eating sandwiches my mom made.” 

“Are you sure? The nights are getting pretty cold. And there’s not much of a roof left if it rains.” 

“Oh please. I’m a water tribe girl. I can handle a bit of cold. But if you get cold, we can bring up extra blankets and maybe that tiny camping heater I have.” Korra lifted the door open, motioning for Asami to go first. 

“Or I could just cuddle with you.” Asami muttered, before her brain could catch her mouth. She was glad she was already halfway down the ladder and Korra couldn’t see how red her face just got. 

“What?” 

“Uh, I said yeah, let’s do it.” Asami looked up and grinned awkwardly. “And then I’ll help you rebuild it for Tenzin’s kids.”


	2. Superheroes

The two were laying out on the beach, looking over Republic City and the almost-repaired skyline. After months of rebuilding, the city was alive and thriving once again. The outward expansion had gone over well and people were happy and safe. 

Korra sighed softly, pushing herself up on her elbows. “Hey Asami?” 

“Yeah?” Asami didn’t move.

“What do you think your superpower would be if you were a superhero?” 

“What?”

Korra shrugged, even though Asami’s eyes were closed. “I was reading this comic book Ikki had. It had superheroes who had these weird powers and—”

“I know what superheroes are, Korra. I used to read comics too.” Asami laughed, finally opening her eyes to look at her girlfriend. 

“Really? So what would you want as your superpower?” Korra asked again. 

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe super intelligence?”

“But you already have that.” Korra groaned, standing up. “Come on, where’s your imagination?”

“Well, what would your power be? And you can’t say anything about controlling an element.” 

Korra tapped her chin, thinking. “Something like invisibility?”

“What? That’s what everyone says. What would you even do invisible?” Asami stood up and brushed herself off. “That’s like the lamest superpower ever.”

“Sneak out of meetings with Raiko?” Korra shrugged. “And it’s way better than your super intelligence, that you already have anyway.”

Asami shoved her shoulder. “Shut up, no it’s not.” 

“Well okay about, like, a supersonic screech or something?” 

“That would probably be better for fighting bad guys.”

“Or I could be a villain. Destroy everything with my horrendous screech of doom!” Korra scrunched her face up. “I am here to destroy Republic City once again! Hear me roar! Try to stop me with your terrible idea of super genius!” She stomped in the sand, pulling her arms close to her. 

“Well, I’m changing it. To shapeshifting!” Asami posed heroically, the wind picking up at just the right moment to blow her hair back. “I, the great Asami, will stop your evil rain of terror, Korra the Scream!” 

Asami lunged to tackle Korra, but she ducked out of the way, letting Asami fall into the sand. Cackling, she ran across the beach.

“Not if you don’t catch me before I get to my secret hideout!” She shouted, pretending to flick a cape over her shoulder. “I have an ultra megaphone thing that will spread my screeching to the entire city!” 

“No! All of my freshly built buildings!” Asami gasped dramatically. “You fiend!”

Korra quickly took a chunk of rock from farther up the island and earthbended it to look like a megaphone. “Try to stop me if you don’t want all your precious, lovely, buildings destroyed forever!” 

“I have shapeshifted into a giant gorilla and am going to smash your dumb megaphone into pieces!” Asami raised her arms above her head and made a chopping motion on the rock. 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Korra fell to her knees, clutching her hair. “My ultimate megaphone! Now how will I achieve my dreams of world destruction!”

Asami put her hands on her hips and posed. “You will never achieve such a heinous dream, my nemesis! For I will always stop you!”

Korra airbended so a small gust of wind once again blew her hair back. Asami held the pose for another second, before cracking up laughing. She fell onto the sand next to Korra, holding her stomach. Korra started laughing with her, stretching her legs out in front of her. 

“The great Asami has won yet another battle!” Korra announced. “And now she obviously gets a reward!” 

“A reward?” Asami had to take a deep breath to keep herself from laughing again. “What kind of a reward?”

“Name it, Great Asami.” Korra smirked, leaning closer. “But I was thinking along the lines of a kiss from someone.” 

“I’m not kissing Meelo.” Asami joked, causing Korra to dissolve into laughter again. “But perhaps the Avatar would be willing.” She took Korra chin and pulled her in. 

“Oh, definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want all of you to know my sister wanted Asami to have meat vision.....
> 
> also wtf how do you write superheroes at all ugh


	3. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that sequel to the first chapter, Autumn
> 
> Treehouse AU

Asami was right, as she usually was. The night was significantly more chilly then the mid-afternoon heat. Korra was sitting in her backyard, making sure she’d packed enough snacks into her old backpack. Her mother had offered to make sandwiches, like she’d used to, but Korra decided she wanted to make them herself. 

Korra had already put her sleeping bag, and those extra blankets, up in the treehouse earlier. She’d gotten a bit too excited and got ready hours in advance. Her mother finally had to tell her to go outside because she was pacing too much.

She was so excited and nervous. Sure, they spent the night together all the time, but that was indoors, with parents sleeping a few doors down. It was different. And yeah, this was just a ratty treehouse in the backyard with parents just across the yard and inside. But it seemed so much different. 

A bag was tossed over her fence, and Korra looked up to see Asami’s face looking over. She pulled herself over and dropped gracefully on the grass. 

“Hey.” Korra greeted, walking over and taking Asami’s bag. 

“Hey.” 

“You’re not going to get scared and want to go inside like last time, are you?” Korra said, climbing halfway up the later to toss Asami’s bag up. 

“The boys were making really spooky noises! And I overheard the news saying there was a criminal on the loose!” Asami defended herself. “And you were kind of freaked out too.”

“Not enough to go in.”

Asami rolled her eyes as Korra dropped back to the ground. She zipped up the large bag with the food and tossed it up too. “That’s pretty much everything. There’s extra blankets up there for you, and the heater is just inside if you need it too.”

The two climbed back up the ladder. Korra had moved the old makeshift bookcase out, as well as the broken chairs. Her sleeping bag was stretched out with enough room next to it for Asami’s. 

“When was the last time you went camping, Asami?” Korra asked, moving the food bag to the corner and out of the way so Asami could set up her stuff.

“Uh, a few years ago. Before high school.” Asami said, spreading her sleeping bag out. “But is this really considered camping?”

“Well no, but I was just curious. You’ve turned down the last few times my dad and I invited you.” 

“Camping isn’t really my thing.”

“Yeah, I figured that out when you almost burned your favorite jacket, somehow, when I was the one lighting the fire.” 

“Okay enough about my embarrassing camping stories.” Asami laid out on her sleeping bag. “We can watch the stars through this giant hole in the roof.”

Korra stretched out next to her, folding her arms behind her head. “We’re going to watch the stars through the tree branches?” 

Asami reached over and smacked Korra in the arm. “Shut up.”

There weren’t actually a lot of branches in the way. During the summer, when the leaves were all there and bright and green, it was difficult to see out of the windows, let alone the hole in the roof. But the leaves were falling, and while it was still early, and there weren’t a lot of stars, some were still visible.

A strong breeze picked up and blew through the old treehouse, causing Asami to shiver. Korra laughed under her breath before lifting her arm.

“Come here.” 

Asami slid closer, laying her head on Korra’s shoulder, who lowered her arm to keep Asami close. “How are you always so warm?”

Korra shrugged, as best as she could with someone on her shoulder. “I dunno. Ask my dad? It’s a Southern Tribe thing? I have no idea.” 

“It’s nice.” 

She was trying so hard to keep her breathing even and calm. But there was Asami, laying on her, telling her she was warm.

“Hey, Asami?” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m not making all this up in my head, am I?” 

Asami pushed herself up, leaning on her arm. “Making what up?”

“This. Us.” Korra sat up. “I mean, I know I just came out and all, and you’ve dated a lot, and Mako is the only other person I’ve ever been with but… I uh….” She covered her face with her hand and took a deep breath. “I’m not making it up, right?”

Asami reached out slowly, pulling Korra’s hand away from her face. “To be honest, I kind of thought I was making it up. Pretending you could feel the same way as me….”

“Really?” Korra finally looked up. “So, uh, you like me, and I like you. Does that mean, we’ll like, uh, be girlfriends? I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want, but—”

“Oh my god, Korra.” Asami grabbed her face, interrupting her ramble. She pulled her in, bringing their lips together. 

It was great, for the two seconds it lasted, before Korra started laughing. Asami pulled back, confused.

“Korra?”

“Sorry, sorry I just.” Korra coughed, covering her mouth. “Sorry I just… I got excited. 

Asami rolled her eyes, reaching around Korra to grab the food. “You know what? Why don’t we just eat something and maybe get to the kissing later?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanna do more in this universe so maybe idk ill put some other prompts up in it


	4. Roommates

Every night, just as the clock hit midnight, Asami would walk through the door, music blaring through her headphones, her phone out, and a stern look on her face. She would barely even nod to Korra before heading to her own room.

A month of rooming together, and Korra knew almost nothing about her roommate. All she knew was that she took night classes and slept most of the morning. Occasionally, Korra would be making too much noise with her morning workout, and Asami would stumble out of her room to ask her to quiet down, before going back to sleep, but that was pretty much the only interaction they’d really had. 

Oh, and she knew that her hair was always, always perfect. 

Tonight was no different. Korra was laying on the couch, watching some horrible late night show, when Asami came in. She was mumbling to herself, dragging her finger across her phone screen.

Korra watched her, silently, as she usually did, not expecting her to notice. But there was a break in the music, and Asami happened to turn her head. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Korra sat up.

“Uh, hey.”

“Hi.”

“You doing okay?” 

“No, not really.” Asami sighed heavily. “I have this terrible partner for this project, and they’re such a hassle to deal with.”

Korra patted the spot next to her. “Come on. Tell me about it. Or not and just watch this terrible program.”

“What program?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. It’s some old one, though. And it’s boring.”

“Then why are you watching it?” Asami sat down, putting her bag on the coffee table. 

Korra shrugged. “I needed something mind numbing.” 

It was the most she’d ever heard Asami talk, not counting the mumbling she sometimes did. But she usually couldn’t understand what she was saying. 

“So, did you wanna talk about your dumb partner, or…?” Korra said, turning the volume down. 

“Oh, right. Yeah, I keep trying to call my partner, and they won’t pick up, or answer my texts or IMs. And this project is due in two days and we’ve barely started. They don’t even show up to class most of time.” Asami brushed back a piece of hair, rolling her eyes. 

“Maybe I can help?”

“With the project? Do you know anything about machines?”

Korra grimaced. “Or not. I could spout of nonsense that for sure wouldn’t work? I’m usually pretty good at that.” 

Asami laughed, reaching forward to open her bag. “Sure, we’ll give it a shot.” 

She pulled out a folder, and laid out a few pieces of paper on the table. “Okay, here’s what I have so far.”

Korra looked at the intricate drawings, and put a hand to her mouth, pretending to think. She couldn’t understand anything that was on these pages. There was a bunch of complex math and notes, alongside some pretty nice drawings of the machine. 

Pointing to a random part, Korra said, “What if we move that,” she moved her finger across the page, “to over here.”

Asami leaned back on the couch, and covered her face. “That would literally make the machine explode.”

“Maybe don’t do that, then.” Korra pointed to another thing. “What about this part? Could you move it?”

“No.” 

“Well, damn. I have no idea what any of this says.” Korra leaned back and folded her arms. “My usual method of hitting something until it works probably won’t help you here.”

Asami started laughing, covering her mouth. Soon, the laughing had gotten out of control, and she was trying hard to breathe. Korra watched her, holding back her own laughter. 

“I didn’t think it was that funny.”

“I’m sorry, I just…” Asami finally got to breathe. “I started picturing you trying to present to my professor, and your thing not working, so you just start pounding on it.” She choked on another fit of laughter.

Korra raised her eyebrow. “Hey, it’s a noble art. Passed down from my father. How do you think I got this ratty old television to work?” 

Korra watched her roommate continue to laugh hysterically. She was obviously tired if she thought that was funny. She and this girl had barely even spoken, but now she was practically rolling on the floor, laughing at some dumb thing Korra had said. Korra let out a laugh of her own.

“You know, Asami, you have a really pretty laugh.” Korra said, leaning on her hand. 

Asami shook her head, calming down. “And you’re full of compliments. Wow, I really lucked out on the roommate situation.” 

“We should hang out more.” 

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god i am so late i had so many issues trying to write this ughgghhhgh


	5. Rain

A loud clap of thunder startled Asami awake. Rolling over, she squinted at her bedside clock, the numbers reading just a few minutes past two in the morning. The rain was hitting the window hard, and the wind howled. 

And Korra wasn’t in her spot. 

Asami groaned, sitting up. The storm had probably woke her up earlier. She stumbled around her room in the dark, grabbing her slippers and robe before heading downstairs. Korra was probably just in the sunroom watching the rain in that big window seat they had. She did that sometimes during storms.

The hallway was dark, only illuminated occasionally by flashes of lightning. Asami made her way to the sunroom, only to find the seat empty. Weird. Asami wandered back around the house, checking the kitchen and living room. She came to the back door, looking out over the large yard. Naga was asleep on the mat in front of the door, snoring softly.

Outside, Korra was out in the rain, gliding through a waterbending form. Asami stepped out on the covered patio, watching Korra control the rain with ease and precision. She put such power and grace into every movement, it was mesmerizing. 

Finally, she brought her stance back, bowing out, and looked up to the sky. She had to shield her eyes to see through the rain. Asami coughed slightly, bringing Korra’s attention back down.

“Asami? What are you doing up?” She asked, walking over to the patio.

“I could as you the same.”

Korra stepped up on the concrete and waterbended the rain from her hair and clothes. “I couldn’t sleep. The storm was keeping me up.”

“The storm woke me up too. And then I saw you weren’t there.” The wind picked up, causing Asami to shiver. “I didn’t think you’d be out playing in the rain, however.”

Korra pulled her back inside, shrugging. “I figured if the storm was going to keep me up, I might as well do something.” 

“Can we please go back to bed?” Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. “It’s like, two in the morning.”

Korra returned the hug and smiled. “Sure. Maybe I’ll actually be able to sleep now.”

“Carry me?”

Laughing softly, Korra lifted her with ease, allowing her to lay her head on Korra’s shoulder. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so late and this is short ugh i am so sorry


	6. Love

“Fetch the ball, Naga!” Korra shouted, airbending the ball into the air.

The fluffy white polar bear dog bolted after it, tongue hanging out. It was a chilly fall day out, Korra’s favorite kind. Warm enough she didn’t need to wear a coat, cold enough she didn’t feel like melting. Naga loved it too.

The ball was dropped at Korra’s feet again, with Naga sitting and wagging her tail. Korra earthbended it up in the air, watching as Naga jump for the ball. 

“Who’s the best girl in the whole world?” Korra grabbed the animals face, squeezing it. “It’s Naga, that’s who!” 

Asami stood in the doorway, watching Korra run and play with the polar bear dog. Korra had just got back from a long trip around the Fire Nation, having to leave Naga home in Republic City. As much as Naga loved Asami, she wasn’t Korra. 

Korra airbended the ball again, this time taking off with her animal guide. Asami laughed, watching her throw up blocks of earth to slow Naga down. Korra managed to grab the ball first, only to be tackled to the ground. She tried to fend off playful bites and licks, laughing. 

She finally managed to push the animal off, only to chuck the ball further out again. She turned to run back, seeing Asami standing there watching her. 

“Asami!” Korra leapt back, grinning widely. “You’re back early!”

“Well, I heard a certain Avatar was back in town.” Asami greeted her, pulling Korra in for a kiss. “I had to come home early.”

Korra pulled back with a grimace. “It was supposed to be a surprise. But the paparazzi saw me before I could get home.”

“That’s what happens when you ride a sky bison back into the city.” Asami laughed.

Naga barked behind the couple, dropped the ball back to the ground.

“I’m sorry, girl! Here!” Korra threw the ball as far as her bending would let her, watching the polar bear dog sprint after it. 

“She missed you a lot.” Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist, laying her chin on Korra’s shoulder. 

Korra looked over at her, frowning. “I didn’t mean to be gone so long.”

“I know.” 

“And Naga would have hated it.”

“I missed you too.” Asami kissed Korra’s cheek. “This place always feels so empty without you.” 

Korra turn in Asami’s embrace, frowning. “Sorry.” 

“Next time, why don’t I come with you?” 

“Really? I thought you couldn’t leave Future Industries like that?”

“Well, it’ll make me a bit anxious, but my advisors and people can take care of the company well enough for me to take some time off with you.” 

“It’ll be like another vacation. Only where I’m working.”

“That’s not a vacation, Korra.” Asami laughed softly. “But I would enjoy going on another Avatar mission with you.”

Korra grinned widely. “Awesome. Let’s do it!”

“I love you, Korra.” 

“Love you too, Asami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so behind im sorry im trying to catch up stupid holidays


	7. Library

“Mom told me you might be down here.” 

Asami’s head shot up, almost dropping the book she was holding. “Korra.”

“Dinner was an hour ago, you know?” Korra said, sitting down next to her. 

“Sorry, I was just caught up in all these old books.” Asami motioned to the stack next to her. “You never told me the Southern Palace had such an extensive library.”

Korra shrugged. “It honestly never crossed my mind.” She leaned back in her chair, balancing on two legs.

“There’s so much history here!” Asami flipped to a page in her current book excitedly. “Look at these diagrams for this old warships! These were some of the first ones to actually see a battle at sea, and they’d be completely wiped out by any navy today, but they worked back then.” Asami continued, rambling about several different diagrams would be received if they were presented today, and comparing them to today’s technology. 

Korra laid her head on her hand, watching her talk. She didn’t understand most of what Asami was saying, but she was so passionate about it, it was hard not to enjoy it. She always got this bright light in her eyes whenever she talked about engineering. 

“You’re not listening to a word I say, are you, Korra?” Asami finally stopped, waving her hand in front of Korra’s face.

“I totally was!” Korra insisted. “I just didn’t understand any of it. You just looked so happy going on about it.”

Asami smiled softly. “You’re too sweet, Korra.” 

“Hey, you know, I think they have some of Chief Sokka’s old ideas down here somewhere.” Korra stood up, looking at the rows and rows of books. “He was pretty big in the whole invention scene for a while.” 

“Really?” Asami’s eyes widened, almost sparkling in the dim lighting. 

“Yeah. I mean, it stands to reason, wouldn’t it? He was chief, the chief lives here, he worked on projects.” Korra took Asami’s hand. “C’mon, let’s see what we can find in this dusty place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so short im sorry omg


	8. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Treehouse AU!

It was late winter by the time Korra started rebuilding the treehouse. The temperature was getting warmer and the ground was finally drying and thawing after the snow.

Tenzin had offered to help her, since she was building it for his kids, but she declined. It was her project. But he insisted he pay for the materials.

Asami had drawn her up some simple blueprints to follow. Korra was glad she'd dumbed them down a bit for her. All the math and intricate calculations she usually put in made her dizzy.

But it was just a simple treehouse. And Korra was good at building things. Simple things, like bookshelves and treehouse and fences.

She'd been up in the tree, nailing parts down and screwing henges in, for a few hours before she heard her mother calling her.

Looking over the freshly built floor, Korra saw her mom standing next to Asami. She was still wearing a jacket and scarf, but her usual hat was gone.

"Asami! When'd you get here?" Korra asked, opening the hatch door and dropping to the ground. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"I heard you working." Asami smiled at her.

Korra almost leaned in for kiss before remembering her mother was here too. Even though her parents were more than welcoming of her relationship with Asami, they might have even been more excited than her, she still felt weird showing affection in front of them. 

"So you came to watch me nail my thumbs to wood?" Korra said instead, avoiding the knowing stare her mother was directing at her.

"No." Asami held up a bag. "I came to bring you some lunch."

Senna grinned widely. "Isn't Asami just the sweetest thing? I hope you're treating her well, Korra." She chuckled, stepping inside. "Perhaps I should convince your father to take me to lunch since you’re covered." She added with a wink before ducking away.

Korra was pretty sure her face had caught fire. Asami brushed her hair back, trying to hide the smile she had at watching her girlfriend get teased.

But she caught on, giving Asami her best pout, still blushing.

"Anyway, you wanna come up? See how the floors doing?" Korra tried to clear her throat, rubbing her neck.

"I'd love to."

Korra waved her foward, following her up the newly built ladder. Asami sat on the wood floor, quickly setting out all she’d brought over. 

Sitting down next to her, Korra picked up one of the sandwiches she pulled out. “Thanks for bringing food over.” Korra said with a full mouth, trying not to spit food all over her girlfriend. 

“I figured you were probably hungry. You’ve been up here for hours. But it looks really nice. I’m impressed.”

It took her a few minutes to respond, trying to chew food before talking again. Korra grinned wide, and nodded. “It is pretty nice, isn’t it?” 

“The kids are going to love it.”

The two continued to talk while eating their lunch. Asami kept asking Korra what kind of tools she was using, even though she was just borrowing her dad’s things and didn’t know, and asking if there was something she could do to help. 

Somehow, eventually, they drifted away from talking into kissing. Korra was still excited, but she managed to stop from laughing all the time now. Still, whenever they pulled back, she’d have a huge, goofy smile on her face. 

Just as they were about to lean in again, they heard a loud, high pitched voice down below. “Korra!”

The two girls jumped and looked at each other. Glancing over the edge, they saw Ikki and Meelo standing on their side of the fence, glaring up at them.

“Korra! Are you done on the treehouse yet?” Ikki asked loudly, pouting. “Jinora won’t stop kicking me out of our room and I need my space!”

“No, not yet Ikki.” Korra sighed. She’d been running out and asking her this all morning. Sometimes only waiting five minutes before asking again. 

Meelo chimmed in. “And why are you kissing the beautiful woman in our treehouse? How could you betray me so!” 

Asami laughed, covering her mouth and watching Korra stutter for a moment before telling the kids she had to get back to work. They groan and complained her, but eventually they went inside again. 

“Betraying Meelo, Korra?” Asami enjoyed watching the conversation too much. Especially at Meelo’s accusations of stealing her away from him.

Korra laughed awkwardly. “Uh yeah. He’s been saying that to me for a while.”

“Poor kid’s just out of luck, isn’t he?” Asami smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least one other prompt planned for this dumb little AU i made so hey
> 
> also two prompts in a day heyoooo~


	9. Storm

“I thought you said this trip would be relaxing.” Asami sat against Naga in the middle of the cave they’d found, shivering, wearing the thickest clothes she had. 

“It will be!” Korra promised, continuing to build a barrier against the blizzard outside. “It’ll be a lot warmer when I finish this.”

“We’re freezing in a cave, Korra.” 

“You’re freezing. I’m fine.” Korra grinned over her shoulder. “And I told you to bring that fur blanket my mom gave you.” 

“I didn’t realize this was an overnight trip.” Asami glared at Korra’s back. “You never actually told me what we were out here to see.”

“It’s a surprise!” Korra finished the barrier and came to sit next to Asami. “You gonna stay over there and freeze, or are you gonna come cuddle with me?” 

Asami tucked herself under Korra’s arm, burrowing into her side. “This is a lot better.”

“The storm should die down just before sunrise.” Korra said, lighting a small fire in her palm for Asami to warm her hands on. 

“Then, you’re going to show me whatever this is?” 

Korra nodded. “It’ll be great, I promise.” 

Asami sighed, loosing up a bit, putting her head on Korra’s shoulder. The wind outside was muffled by the cave and the wall Korra had built, but she could tell it was strong. Republic City never got storms like this. As much as Asami loved visiting the South Pole with Korra, she couldn’t get used to the weather. Even in the summer, it was still freezing to her. 

But Korra would walk outside without her parka on, and her mother would have to remind her to actually dress for the weather. And then she would complain and grumble, sulking back inside. Asami found it hilarious and adorable. And then Senna would tell Tonraq the same thing.

Korra reached up to Naga’s saddle, untying the bag she’d brought. “I’ve got some food for us. It’s just some tiger seal jerky, but my mom also made us some hot chocolate.” She handed a leather bag to Asami. 

Korra set to heating the thermos her mother had prepared while Asami reluctantly chewed on a piece of jerky. It wasn’t terrible, but it was definitely not her favorite food from the tribe. 

“So how long do we have until sunrise exactly?” Asami asked. 

“Several hours. Maybe 6. Naga got us pretty far until the storm really picked up. She could have got us farther, but you looked like you really need out of the wind.” 

“Sorry I’m not built like a polar bear dog. Or a firebender.” Asami scoffed, taking a drink from the cup of hot chocolate Korra offered her.

“The firebending is for your sake, not mine.” Korra laughed lightly, stretching her legs out in front of her. “I live for this weather. Republic City is nice, but the heat gets to be a lot.” 

“Is this like the moon thing? You feel more powerful waterbending here or something?” 

“Hmmm, maybe. The water tribes did gravitate toward areas where it was always cold and snowy so maybe.” 

Asami thought on it for a moment. She had a point, but that kind of thing hadn’t been studied much. Benders just tended to gather in areas where their element was abundant, it seemed.

Korra took to telling Asami a few stories Katara had told her about her adventures with Avatar Aang and their friends. Asami got a kick out of hearing about Toph’s pranking, law breaking ways, especially knowing how strict her oldest daughter was. 

After a few hours of stories, and a few short naps from Asami, Naga started getting restless. Korra took that to mean it was time to go. She began packing everything back up, tying it down to Naga’s saddle. Asami dreaded leaving the cave and going back into the storm, but Korra assured her the worst was passed, and it’d be smooth riding from here. 

Back outside, Asami clutched Korra tighter. It was still freezing, but Korra was right. The heavy snow and wind had almost completely died down. There were still a few strong gusts, but it was nothing compared to last night. 

Naga took off up a snowy mountainside. The sky was still dark, with a few clouds lingering around. Asami always loved how on clear nights in the South Pole, you could see thousands of stars. 

Asami leaned her head on Korra’s back, sighing contently. Sure it was cold, but cold meant she got to snuggle with Korra more. She could feel all the muscles in her back as she steered Naga up the mountain. 

Naga began to slow, and Asami looked over Korra’s shoulder, seeing that they were almost at the top. Korra hopped off Naga at the top, reaching up to help Asami down as well. 

The mountain overlooked the ocean, which was beginning to lighten up with the impending sunrise. 

Korra grabbed her hand, and turned to watch her face as the sun slowly became visible over the horizon. Asami was pretty sure she’d never seen such a vibrant, colorful sunrise in her life. The early sunlight reflecting off the water added another level. 

“Wow….”

“Staying in a cave through a blizzard isn’t so bad, when you can wake up and see this, right?” Korra asked, grinned. 

“No, it’s not so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write 2 today but instead i just watched the mailbox all day FOR NOTHING


	10. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops i lied about making another Treehouse AU story oh well. it just didnt want to work so whatevs

Korra walked into the garage, towel hanging off her neck. She’d just got done with her workout, wiping her face down before going to find Asami.

She was in the hood of an old Satomobile she’d decided to fix up. She was wearing an old tank top stained with oil and a pair of ratty old pants. Her arms were govered in grease and oil. She was mumbling to herself as she twisted something inside the engine.

Leaning against the doorframe, Korra settled back to watch. Once she got going on a project, it was hard to make her stop. Even if Korra managed to get her attention, it would always be “just five more minutes, I’m almost done”, and then she’d proceed to get back to it and forget. 

She reached up to rub at her nose, causing the oil and grease to smear over it, and Korra couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

Asami startled, dropping her wrench and clutching the frame of the Satomobile. “Jeez, Korra. Warn someone when you enter a room.” 

“Sorry, you looked pretty into it.” Korra stepped fully into the room, and leaned on the side of the vehicle, looking into the engine. “What are you doing?”

“Well, at first I was patching a few hoses, but then I decided to tweak the engine a bit and see if I could get it to run on something other than gasoline, but I haven’t got anywhere with that yet.” Asami explained, pointing out a few different things in the engine. “How was your workout?”

“It was good. It’s hot outside. You know.” Korra shrugged. 

“You look all sweaty.” Asami commented, fishing her wrench out of the engine. 

“And you have grease all over your face. Again.” Korra laughed, looking at the black stripe over her nose again. 

Asami frowned, rubbing at her face again. She just managed to smear it more. “Good?”

“Not even close.” Korra picked up an old rag off her workbench, and walked back over to her. “Come here.” 

“No, you’re all sweaty. And I’m all oily.” 

“Come here.” Korra brought a hand up to her face, holding it still while she wiped it with the rag. “There, oil all gone.”

“Yes but now I have sweat and dirt on my cheek.” Asami wrinkled her nose. “Also, you should probably shower.”

Korra laughed, slinging her arm over Asami’s shoulder. “Probably. But after, we should definitely get something to eat. Because I am starving.”

“Fine. I’ll clean up too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAND WE'RE DONE! and im super late thanks to finals and being sad and video games so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me if you want: myswordhandtwitches.tumblr.com


End file.
